That Don't Impress Me Much
by Sannikex
Summary: Ginny Weasley decides she has had enough of men. A recent break-up led to a trip down memory lane and earlier boyfriends... The Shania Twain song modificated to suit my purpose, hehe.


Ginny has decided that she won't need any men in her life anymore

Ginny slammed the door of her boyfrie...ex-boyfriend's appartment. She rushed down the stairs, her mind as furious as the colour of her hair. The nerve of him!

Men had always surrounded Ginny Weasley. With six brothers and a father living under the same roof it was rather unvitable to not be. At Hogwarts there hadn't been so many of her brothers to rule her existence but there were enough, She loved them all dearly but they were overbearing at times.

Ginny sped up, her long legs carried her swiftly the few blocks to her own flat.

Later in her schooltime there had been boyfriends. Michael Corner had been the first, because of his eyes. Honestly, his eyes! How silly could you get as teenager?

Still in a foul mood she kicked the door open to her little comfy appartment. Draco Malfoy had been the next for being so damn sexy. Really, she should know better but that magnetic sex appeal had overwhelmed her poor teenage heart.

She threw the keys in the small bowl where she kept various objects when they were not in her purse or her pockets.

Harry Potter had been the last of her schoolday boyfriends and he had been sweet but they had ran out of things to say. In the end all they discussed was the latest Quidditch scores.

Stepping into her slippers and putting water to boil she started to relax. She rolled her shoulders and turned the stereo on. Hermione had introduced her to some Muggle music and the confident voice of Shania Twain filled the room. Determinedly she pressed the volume button. Tonight, she wanted loud, cocky girl power music and the song was just right.

The second time she listened to it she realized how well it fit her boyfriends over time.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_  
That was obviously Michael Corner, he'd thought he was the master of the universe and had held his intelligence in high esteem. It was annoying, really. Mumbling along with the lyrics switching the words to suit her life she poured herself a glass of wine instead of the tea she'd intended to drink.

_Okay, so you're a _Ravenclaw_  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

The next verse was obviously Draco Malfoy. Man, he was hot but could you be anymore conceited about it?

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Draco Malfoy_  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

Well, the sex had been amazing she thought, more lienient after her first glass of wine. The final verse was clearly Harry. She could understand that he had such a complicated life that he liked uncomplicated things when he was free from his saving-the-world profession but really, did he ever talk about anything else than Quidditch or sometimes school? And was it normal to love a brrom that much? She'd learned in Muggle studies that many men treasured their cars but a broom...

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his _broom_  
You make me take on my gloves before you let me get on  
I can't believe you kiss your broom good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Harry Potter_  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
_

And they had all thought that they were the ones to make her happy. Ha, very likely. She sighed. Who was she kidding? What she really wanted was the three of them in one person. The intelligence and sweetness of Michael Corner, the looks and the wit of Draco Malfoy and the bravery and consideration of Harry Potter all rolled into one supreme Boyfriend. Where did you get those? She sighed, from now on she was done with men. Finished. She would end her days in happiness with a cat as sompany. Or a Pygmy Puff.

--

"There you go, miss." The shopkeeper handed her the strawberry icecream and Ginny smiled in thanks. He was cute. Maybe she'd ask him if...Merlin, no!

At the end of the day she realized that there were simply too many men to ignore them. She would use another teqnique. She would kiss frogs until one of them became a prince.

A/N: This was for FUN, only. I am not trying to make anything deep or very canon, I'm just bored to death, cursed/blessed with an overactive imagination and in possession of a computer. I'm afraid I still havetn found out how the spellcheck works so please forgive wahtever errors there are.


End file.
